Summoning Technique
The Summoning Technique allows the user to transport a target to their location. Overview Before an animal can be summoned, a prospective summoner must first form a contract with the animal and/or its species. In the case of the toads, the contract is a scroll that the summoner signs their name to using their own blood and further marks with the fingerprints of one of their hands.Naruto chapter 92, page 18 Orochimaru has the snakes' contract tattooed to his arms, which he smears with blood each time he wants to perform a summoning.Naruto chapter 165, pages 18-19 A user can summon different species provided they have signed the respective contracts, as Sasuke Uchiha is able to summon snakes and hawks''Naruto'' chapter 477, page 9 while Konohamaru Sarutobi can summon toads and monkeys.Boruto episode 119 Contracts remain active even after death, allowing those revived with the Impure World Reincarnation to perform summons they established when they were alive.Naruto chapter 530, page 14 To actually summon an animal, users apply some of their blood to the hand they signed the contract with. Usually they bite one of their fingers to accomplish this, but blood from injuries elsewhere on their body can also be used. They press the hands' five fingers to the ground and channel chakra to the hand, summoning the animal to that location.Hyō no Sho, page 163 The amount of chakra gathered in the hand determines the size and number of animals that are summoned: if too little chakra is offered, only a small, young animal will be summoned; by offering large amounts of chakra, multiple adult animals can be summoned simultaneously.Naruto chapter 430, pages 2-3 Two people who have signed the same contract can pool their chakra to summon especially large animals.Naruto chapter 650, page 6 If an individual has access to the blood of someone who has signed an animal's contract, they can use the blood to summon the animal; the individual will need to provide their own chakra, however.Naruto chapter 363, page 10 Animals are typically summoned in order to lend assistance to their summoner, either by carrying out tasks or joining them in combat. Summoners will sometimes use their summons as a base for other jutsu, as with Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique and Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance.Naruto chapter 124, pages 9-11''Naruto'' chapter 214, pages 15-17 But summoned animals are not actually required to do anything and may choose instead to harm their summoner; Manda routinely threatens to kill his summoners.Naruto chapter 171, page 2 Animals can even refuse their summoner's attempt to summon them by sending another of their species in their place.Naruto chapter 634, page 1 Animals are not summoned indefinitely and will return to wherever they were summoned from when they tire out and/or enough time has passed.Naruto chapter 642, page 8 Having the Rinnegan allows the user to circumvent several of the Summoning Technique's normal limitations. Using the Animal Path, Rinnegan users can summon dozens of different animals (and even people) without the need for blood. It is only with the Rinnegan that the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path can be summoned, whose actions are directly controlled by the Rinnegan user.Naruto chapter 606, pages 12-14 Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki – the originator of the Rinnegan – is able to summon five people and the nine tailed beasts from Kaguya's Dimensions,Naruto chapter 690, pages 14-17 though he needs the chakra of seventeen dead Kage to do so.Naruto chapter 686, page 1 As demonstrated by Sasuke, the Summoning Technique can also be used unconventionally as a means to escape from enemies by summoning a large animal, placing themselves inside the animal's body (typically the mouth), and having the animal jump back to their home. Known Summoning Domains *Mount Myōboku (Toads) *Ryūchi Cave (Snakes) *Shikkotsu Forest (Slugs) Trivia * refers to the practice of allowing spirits to possess one's body and speak through it. * A is produced at the hand's location when a summoning is performed. Like with seals, these formulae are a random assortment of Kanji, Hindi script, and other symbols. * Animals can summon those who have signed contracts with them using the Reverse Summoning Technique.Naruto chapter 409, page 9 * Kurama can apparently identify who is trying to summon it,Naruto chapter 561, page 11 something other summons have not been able to do.Naruto chapter 96, pages 4-5 Similarly, any person who has summoned Kurama must continually provide their own chakra in order to keep it under their control.Naruto chapter 502 page 13-17 * In the anime, Shiromari is summoned for a fifty year period because of a scroll left by its summoner before they died. When the scroll was destroyed, Shiromari was finally able to return home.Naruto episode 194 * In the anime, attempting to summon an animal without first signing a contract teleports the user to the home of the animal they have a natural affinity for. Naruto: Shippūden episode 127 Later, attempting to do this simply results in failure.Boruto episode 4 See Also * References es:Jutsu de Invocación he:ג'וטסו זימון id:Teknik Memanggil fr:Invocation ka:გამოძახების ტექნიკა pt-br:Técnica de Invocação ru:Техника призыва